funhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr.Ratburn
Nigel Ratburn the rat himself is here and better than ever. Strategy This horde boss is able to decimate even the most prepared of parties. max stats and items will only get you so far, when it comes to Nigel it comes down to skill. the most effective strategy is to wait for him to try and heal using his cake move, but if you do not land an attack within the first 5 frames then you're absolutely done for. To increase survivability against Nigel, equip your duskstar armor because that is what his attacks cannot pierce through the most. it was completely unintentional but the developers left it in due to how much more diverse it made the game. Mister Ratburn sometimes appears as a miniboss in world 6 although there is no documentation of this ever actually happening. Early Life Nigel grew up in a farmhouse in oaklahoma in poverty due to his parents spending all their money on diapers and dildos to fulfill their fetishes. Ratburns childhood was absolutely grueling. every day he was told to go buy his father a pack of cigarettes but when he went to the store they said "You're too young to buy these" and when he got home his father would say "try again?" and a dialogue box would appear in front of Nigel but with the only options being "Yes!" and "stan luna" since he wasnt retarded he would simply choose the yes option and try again over and over. his bed was made of old fruitloops boxes and within each box was a roach. dead of course. Ratburn killed his parents after he got enrolled in school then rapidly aged into an adult the same day so the police had no records of him. Work Life His first job was at Wendy's. he was fired instantly. His second job was teaching at a school. This is where ratburn met his most bitter rival. Arthur. Arthur would stab ratburns testicles with a pencil during class so ratburn would spank him in front of everyone. until one day ratburn had enough of this shit and pinned arthur down onto the teachers desk, and gave him a prison tattoo of his own sister being anally devastated by ratburn himself. This filled arthur with a deep ongoing rage that would proceed to affect him later in life Current Status Ratburn is currently held in the Denver Colorado detention center for fucked up people. He seems to be rejecting any and all food unless its served in cake form, or is physically cake. He will shove it back through the door slot if what he is eating is not cake. even to the point of starvation. Ratburn sometimes demands that other prisoners be thrown into his cell so he can "Ratify" them. Out of fear for their lives the prison staff complies and does as they are told. Once a prisoner goes into there and they check up on ratburn again, they are usually completely missing with zero remains left, its unknown where the prisoners are and what ratburn has done- or is doing to them. Trivia * Mr.ratburn won the award for americas most deformed in 1991 due to his large spongebob shaped tumor. * Mrs.Puff was once in a fist fight with Mr.Ratburn * Mr.ratburns husband cooks meth in one of the episodes and arthur catches him because he didnt lock his basement